marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Captain America: The Winter Soldier is the sequel to both Captain America: The First Avenger and The Avengers currently in development and the ninth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It will be released on April 4, 2014. Chris Evans, Sebastian Stan, Scarlett Johansson, Cobie Smulders, Hayley Atwell, Toby Jones, Dominic Cooper and Samuel L. Jackson return as Steve Rogers, James Barnes, Natasha Romanoff, Maria Hill, Peggy Carter, Arnim Zola, Howard Stark and Nick Fury. The film will be directed by the Russo Brothers. Plot Captain America: The Winter Soldier picks up where The Avengers leaves off, as Steve Rogers struggles to embrace his role in the modern world and teams up with Natasha Romanoff, a.k.a. Black Widow, to battle a powerful yet shadowy enemy in present-day Washington, D.C. Cast *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow/Crossbones *Toby Jones as Arnim Zola *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Maximiliano Hernández as Jasper Sitwell *Robert Redford as Alexander Pierce *Georges St-Pierre as Georges Batroc *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Dominic Cooper as Howard Stark *Emily VanCamp as Agent 13 *Garry Shandling as Senator Stern Production Stephen McFeely and Christopher Markus were hired to return to write the script for the sequel. Chris Evans is contracted to reprise his role as Steve Rogers in future installments in the Captain America franchise. Exclusive: Captain America Gets A Sequel F**K YEAH! EXCLUSIVE: 'Captain America' Writers Talk Sequel, Post-'Avengers' Plans, And The Marvel Movie-Verse In September 2011, Chris Evans said that a sequel may not be released until 2014. In January 2012, Neal McDonough mentioned that a sequel would likely be filmed after the completion of Thor 2, which would likely be before the end of 2012.A Chat with Justified's Neal McDonough In March 2012, it was reported that Marvel has whittled down a field of ten directors to three potential candidates; George Nolfi (The Adjustment Bureau), F. Gary Gray (The Italian Job) and brothers Anthony and Joseph Russo (Community) to helm the sequel.Community Directors Are in Running to Helm the Captain America Sequel In April 2012, Walt Disney Studios announced that it will release the sequel to Captain America: The First Avenger on April 4, 2014. Disney stated, "The second installment will pick-up where … The Avengers leaves off, as Steve Rogers continues his affiliation with Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. and struggles to embrace his role in the modern world."‘Captain America’ sequel set for April 2014 Later in April, it was announced that F. Gary Gray was not going to direct. Filming began in April of 2013 in Los Angeles. Additional filming will take place in Cleveland, Ohio and Washington, D.C.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Starts Filming Trivia *Disney stated, "second installment will pick-up where The Avengers leaves off, as Steve Rogers continues his affiliation with Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. and struggles to embrace his role in the modern world." *In July 2012, Anthony Mackie entered negotiations to star as the Falcon alongside Chris Evans, while Sebastian Stan was also reported to be reprising his role as James "Bucky" Barnes. *Anna Kendrick, Felicity Jones, Imogen Poots, Teresa Palmer, Alison Brie, Emilia Clarke and Jessica Brown Findlay were considered to play the female lead but ultimately Emily VanCamp was cast as the female lead who is believed to be Sharon Carter. Jones would later be cast in The Amazing Spider-Man 2. *At the 2012 San Diego Comic-Con International, it was announced that the official title for the sequel will be Captain America: The Winter Soldier. *In September 2012, Chris Evans stated that filming would begin in March 2013. Evans also stated that Rogers' adjustment to the modern world, which was originally set to be included in The Avengers, would be better suited for Captain America: The Winter Soldier. *The working title for on-set will be "Freezer Burn." *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Kevin Durand and Josh Holloway screen tested for the lead villain role. Gallery Cap America S.H.I.E.L.D.jpg|First Official Production photo. WinterSoldier.png|Concept art. capvsbucky.png|Concept art: Rogers vs. Bucky. Cap_WS.jpg|Concept art: Captain America leaps into action. Falcon_WS.png|Concept art: Falcon. WinterSoldier_WS.png|Concept art: The Winter Solider. cptainamerca847584.jpg|Concept art: Captain America's new uniform. Tumblr mldm6w2daK1qeenqto5 500.png Tumblr mldm6w2daK1qeenqto2 500.png Tumblr mlrlpiWuyV1qey49bo4 250.png Tumblr mlrlpiWuyV1qey49bo5 250.png Tumblr mlrlpiWuyV1qey49bo3 250.png Tumblr mlrlpiWuyV1qey49bo2 250.png Tumblr mlrlpiWuyV1qey49bo1 250.png Tumblr mldm6w2daK1qeenqto4 500.png Tumblr mldm6w2daK1qeenqto1 500.png Falimage.jpg Fimage.jpg Imagefalcon.jpg Falconimage.jpg Who is Winter Soldier? External links * Captain America: The Winter Soldier on IMDB References 2 Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Captain America films Category:Upcoming Films